Summertime, Sweet Summertime
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: Scott Smalls has just moved here. Being the new kid, his current best friend would have to be his 16 year old sister, Terra. However, what happens when he meets the Sandlot? How will his relationship with Terra change? Will it suffer? Get better? What will his new friends think of the new lifeguard at the local pool? ...Help...?


**This is a new improved version of the story "Summertime, Sweet Summertime". I'm so sorry It took so incredibly long, but I didn't know what else to do with it until recently...Enjoy and Review! :)**

(Scotty's POV)

"And then…then…!"

"Well, I'm really proud of you, honey. I'm SO glad you managed to find a whole gang of friends in just one day!"

I sat on the kitchen table, helping my mother dry the dishes as I blabbed to her about the experience with Benny, the team, and the sandlot.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and the familiar voice I'd grown up hearing was ricocheting off the walls of the hallway, "Mom! Mom! I got the job!"

My Mom flipped around, almost squealing, "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Terra nodded enthusiastically and threw her arms around Mom's neck in a hug, "YES!" She turned to me and wiggled her eyes, "Now's your chance to see me in a red-hot bikini, Squirt!"

Mom laughed as I grimaced, and Terra took a seat behind me, running her fingers playfully through my hair, "Don't you fret, Bubba. You can come with me _all_ the time and we can talk and hang this summer, just you and me, like old times."

Now, Terra was my sixteen-year-old sister going on seventeen, and had always been there for me. We were as close as a pair of siblings could get, I guess. She teased me about girls, I pulled her hair, but at the end of the day we were curled up on the couch, her head snuggled into my lap, watching an old Batman movie.

The only problem that we had was school. She was going to be a sophomore this year and had already become close friends with a chic named Wendy Peffercorn. The job she had just spoken of was one at the local swimming pool. My sister was an excellent swimmer and Wendy had recommended her for the job of being a lifeguard.

"Actually Ter, Scott's got some news for you."

"Oh _really_?" She turned and looked me up and down, raising an eyebrow, "Landed a girlfriend already, did you?"

My face fell, and my mouth dropped opened. The air began to sting my open eyes as they were stretched wider, "_WHAT?!"_

She laughed, "Just kidding. What is it, really?"

"So…you don't suspect that I could have landed a girlfriend?"

"Not with a face like that."

Ah, my dear, sweet, loving sister. I scowled, but it wasn't acknowledged as my mother scolded her. Even then, I proclaimed, out loud, that I had made some friends…_finally_.

As Terra's fight with Mom heated up, their voices raising angrily, I decided to scurry off and hide away in my room. Passing Bill's office, I heard a small chuckle and him asking, "Again?"

"Unfortunately…"

I closed the door gently as the voices of my sister and mother increased dramatically before I heard the familiar slam of Terra's door a bathroom away from my own. I listened as she muttered off to herself angrily about…well, whatever Mom'd said, this time. I sighed and opened up a new notebook, labeling it _"Baseball Stuff to Remember" _and putting _The Great Bambino? _Underneath it, reminding myself to ask Terra later, since she was a better baseball fan then I was.

At thinking how good she was, I couldn't help but have my mind wander over to how good Benny was. He was simply _amazing _when it came to the sport. The only other thing on his mind would have to be girls…and then I thought of Terra, again. What would they think of my brunette sister? Did she rank in the Top 10? Of course I never would have noticed it or cared before now, but being on a team with older boys spun around in my mind and I began to develop questions that I hadn't thought of, before.

Questions about girls.

That thought scared me the most, but I wasn't going to be the only one surprised, soon.

At the breakfast table earlier that day, I observed my sister silently while spooning Lucky Charms' into my mouth. Her hair was damp from having just taken a shower (It dried fast) and she'd put a little make-up on, throwing on a pair of her shortest jean-shorts and one of the superhero t-shirts she'd stolen from me (It had the Spiderman-symbol on it).

She was currently dancing around the kitchen, making up her waffles and humming a pop-song to herself. I watched as her size-7 feet squeaked against the tile and as she "ow'd!" when her elbow hit the corner of the counter-top.

I decided that thought my sister was pretty; I really couldn't decipher what level of hotness she was at. I knew it was creepy to ask her, so I'd have to ask my friends. Maybe introduce her once Benny-

The _'ding-dong'_ of the doorbell cut me off. I knew that it was now or never. I just wanted to talk to Benny about my suspicions; otherwise I'd be the team's laughing stock for the month.

"Hey Ter, can you get that?" I asked, trying to play the meek card.

Her back was turned to me as she buttered up her toasted waffles, "Getting cold feet?"

"No!" I retorted, silently praising myself when she smirked at me and set the butter-knife down, calling out that she was "coming!".

"Hey, you must be one of Scotty's baseball peeps. No, don't tell me…" I could see it now, Benny looking her up and down as she looked him up and down, tapping her index finger against her cheek and nipping at her bottom lip in thought, "Are you that Rodriguez Kid?"

I mentally face-palmed, as my plan was backfiring and I would soon be known as the kid with the stupid older sister.

Instead of a scoff, I heard him chuckle, "How'd you know?"

Heard her arms slap her sides after she'd shrugged, "I'm just that fabulous."

Her face poked out from behind the door to look straight at me, "Scotty! You've got a guest! Get your booty goin', man!"

I heard Benny chuckle again as I emptied the leftover milk from my cereal into the sink, swiping my baseball hat and mitt off the couch, jogging over, "Hey, sorry I'm late, I hadn't finished breakfast quite yet."

"Well, that's Scott for you. Our Mother calls him a grazer."

I rolled my eyes, "_You can go away now, Terra_."

"What? Me go away? No way, get your shoes on and get your butt off my porch!"

"_Your _porch?"

"YES!"

With that, she decided that she'd finally had enough and shoved me out the door, slamming it after I'd gone through. Vaguely embarrassed and positive that she'd made a horrible advertisement on our relationship, I stuttered my way down apology lane, groaning inwardly when Benny held his hand up to silence me, "Hey, no sweat, man."

"So…she's okay? Does she make the "Top 10 Hottest Girls" list?"

I had originally planned to just ask him if he was okay with her bantering, but my mouth and mind had decided to team-up against me, this time. I flinched immediately, as the question sounded desperate on my part. However, to my surprise, Benny smirked and didn't take forever before saying the two words that sent me up to beaming:

"She's cute."

I now officially was a part of the team. With a sister in the Top 10, there was no way they would want me off the team, now. Now, I just needed everyone else's approval…


End file.
